


12inchdad and teenslutdaughter

by neenah



Category: 8 Simple Rules
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, F/M, Fucking, Incest, Sex, father-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenah/pseuds/neenah
Summary: 12inchdad connects online with teenslutdaughter





	1. Chapter 1

Paul Hennessy looked up from his novel as his seventeen year old daughter, Bridget, walked past his desk, after coming downstairs and heading to the fridge. She opened the door and bent over to get some juice from the bottom shelf, her tiny pair of pink shorts dug into her ass, framing her butt cheeks perfectly as the vest she was wearing slid up her back revealing the back elastic of her thong. Looking at her Paul felt himself go hard, his schlong straining at his pants. It wasn’t the first time, he had secretly desired her for a long time, even before his wife had died. One of the reasons he had put such restrictive rules on her and her sister was that if he hadn’t he’d have exploded with horniness at the thought of what the cute blonde sexpot was doing on her dates.

He quickly looked down at his book pretending he was reading as Bridget turned round. She walked over towards him sipping her juice and he looked up, placing his book over his large lump and hoping she hadn’t seen. She didn’t give any indication she had as he said, “Hi hon.”

“Hi Daddy,” Penny stood twirling her blonde hair round her finger and Paul had to place his hands on the book to keep it covering the mound as he felt himself go hard. Luckily she didn’t intend to stay, “As Kerry and Rory are out I’m just going to take my juice upstairs to go on my computer for a bit.”

“Good idea,” said Paul. He watched as his daughter turned and walked away, her butt-cheeks moving sexily under her shorts. Her tight teen body was turning him on so much, he thought, he needed to get some relief. He put his book to one side and went into his room where his computer was. He switched on it on and waited for the internet to come on. He knew just the site to help him and he logged into it, ‘Incest fantasies’, where like minded people talked about their family sex fantasies. It asked for his password and he typed it in ‘12inchdad’. The screen went white for a moment and then came up with the site entrance. There were a number of options, he could post on the forums, or read a story or even look at some of the member’s pics, but before he decided he decided to log into chat and see if anyone was there. He clicked into the chat screen, there was only one other person in there, ‘teenslutdaughter’. He didn’t know her very well, he seen her a few times during group discussions and she seemed nice enough. He wondered whether she’d want to talk and so he typed in ‘Hi, teenslutdaughter, want to chat?’

*

Penny was sitting on her bed reading a magazine when her computer beeped. She put down her magazine and went over to the computer and sitting beside it, there had been no-one in chat when she had turned on, but she had kept herself logged on in the hope that someone would come on line who she could talk to..

She had been a member of the site for a while, it helped her to talk to other teens who fantasised about being banged by their Dads to remind her she wasn’t the only girl with perverse dreams of being dicked by her Dad. And also to talk to Dads on there who had fantasies of screwing their daughters to give her hope that perhaps one day her Dad would feel the same way and give her a sign he wanted to fuck her teen pussy. 

It looked promising, on the screen 12inchdad had logged in and sent her message asking her to chat. She didn’t know him, he certainly wasn’t one of the people she could remember talking to, but if he was on ‘Incest fantasies’ he would probably be fun. She smiled and typed in, ‘Hi 12inchdad. Let’s talk.’

12inchdad: ‘So what you in to?’

teenslutdaughter: ‘I’m a Daddy’s girl. I want to spread my legs and have my Daddy stick his big man-meat into my tight teenage pussy.’

12id: ‘I want to do my older daughter as well. She’s 17 and as sweet as candy. Does your Daddy know you want him to screw you?’

tsd ‘I’m 17 as well. I bet your daughter is a horny slut, we are at that age. My daddy doesn’t know. I keep hoping he will notice me, that I’m not his little girl, but a woman, but he doesn’t.’

12id ‘Keep on trying, us Dads can be dense. My daughter is a little slut, I know it. She’s blonde and so sexy, with the most ripe titties and the most fuckable little butt.’

tsd ‘Have you screwed her yet?’

12id ‘Not yet. She’s a little prick-tease, always wandering around in these little tight shorts and tiny vests and when she bends I can see her thong. She doesn’t know that every time she prances around I just want to rip off her panties and fuck her good.’

tsd ‘I bet her pussy would be so wet as well, mine is.’

12id ‘I have to jack off at night before I go to sleep, otherwise I just lie there thinking about stuffing her sweet hole.’

tsd ‘If you were my daddy I’d be spreading my legs and letting your big dick full me. Are you a 12 inch dad?’

Paul grinned and looked down at his cock, he was typing one handed as he stroked the member, it was as close to a foot as made no difference. He typed ‘Yes. If you’re good may send a picture later.’

Bridget touched her pussy, smiling at the message, a deal was being struck, two people on the internet coming together for mutual benefit. She reached out to the keyboard, ‘I’ll be good and if you’re good as well I’ll send you a picture of my sexy snatch.’ It was something she’d done often, her phone was secretly filled with shots of the cocks of men, mainly Dads, but some brothers and other male family relatives as well, usually the schlongs were pictured hard and stiff, some of them covered with white goo as the owner had just shot seconds before taking the picture and in return she had sent many members of the ‘‘Incest fantasies’ chatrooms a self-taken picture of her shaven slit for them to jack over and wish it was their own daughter or sister. 

Up popped the next message from 12inchdad ‘I’ll be good. (smiley). I’ve got it in my hand at the moment, wishing it was my daughter holding it.’

tsd ‘My thongs are off and I’m touching myself. Shame a finger isn’t a big daddy dong.’

12id ‘So what would be your fantasy for your first time with your Daddy?’

tsd ‘I’m wearing a sexy nightgown, just before I go to bed. There’s a knock on the door. It’s Daddy standing in my door. He drops of his bathrobe and he’s not wearing anything. He’s hung like 12inchdad (smiley)’

12id ‘(smiley)’

tsd ‘He steps into my room and kisses me and then pulls my nightgown off me. Then he picks me up and takes me over to the bed, lays me down and opens my legs. Then he fucks me so good with his huge dick.’

12id ‘If I was your Dad I’d fuck you. Once I’d done it once I’d shoot my load and do it again and again, I’d drown you in my man cum, I’d make you a full woman, I’d fuck you all night.’

tsd ‘First time Daddy would cum in my pussy. Then I’d suck him and make him cum over my face. Then I’d fuck him again and make him shoot it over my firm titties and then I’d roll over and ask him to fuck my sweet pussy from behind with his huge dick and he’d do it and shoot all his cum over my back and butt.’

12id ‘You’d be covered in Daddy batter. Would you let him do your ass?’

tsd ‘Do Daddies like anal?’

12id ‘I can’t speak for all Dads, but I’d love to stick my stiff one between my daughter’s firm cheeks and give her a full anal shafting.’

tsd ‘I wouldn’t do it the first time. I’d tease him with it, flaunting my cute little tushie at him. Then just when he thinks he’s not getting it I’d come into his room at night, pull down his covers and suck him until he’s wet and hard and then I’d spread my cheeks and tell him to come in.’

12id ‘If he’s 12 inches you’ll need proper lube, lots of it. The big dick will go in your ass, really slowly, grinding its way up and you’ll be loving it, the feel, the girth, the length. Your Daddy will pound you and pound you until he cums and shoots all his seed into your gaping ass.’

tsd ‘I’ll let it dribble out and while the warm cum is trickling down me I’d take his manhood in my mouth and make him hard again, so he can fuck my ass again.’

12id ‘It could be Dad’s personal sexhole, you could let other boys fuck your pussy, but Dad only for your ass.’

tsd ‘If I was fucking my Daddy I wouldn’t need to fuck anyone else. Unless he wanted me to.’

12id ‘After I’d fucked my daughter I’d love to watch her with others, getting her sweet pussy banged and knowing I’d been there. We could sit and watch movies she’s made of herself getting fucked by guys.’

tsd ‘That’d be so hot. After Daddy’s fucked me he sends me to my brother so that my brother can become a man while Daddy watches.’

12id ‘I’d want to share you with my son. I take my daughter’s backhole, while he pounds the front. We double-fuck her so hard she’s aching for a week.’

tsd ‘Covered in your cum as you shoot it all over her face as she kneels down like she’s a slutty porn star.’

12id ‘Cum soaked with holes aching and open.’

tsd ‘You want to see my pussy now? I’ll send you a pic.’

12id ‘My mobile is 311-555-2368. What’s yours?’

Paul took his mobile and aiming it at his hard dick took a picture of the twelve incher.

tsd ‘311-555-7665’

Just as he was about to type in the digits and send his picture to teenslutdaughter as agreed the phone buzzed with a text from Bridget. Paul frowned, his daughter hardly ever texted him, if her name hadn’t been programmed to come up whenever a call came through from his number there was no way he would have known who it was from. He quickly punched in the numbers to teenslutdaughter and sent over his the photo of his massive manhood, fully erect in all its glory, before opening the text from Bridget. 

It wasn’t a message, just a picture, a picture of a smooth, shaven pussy, the juice visible on the lips and top of the hole showing arousal. For a moment Paul just looked at it frowning, unable to work out what was going on, it was teenslutdaughter who should have been sending him a picture of her cunt, so why had it come up as Bridget? And then it dawned, the phone had recognised teenslutdaughter’s number as Bridget and that’s why her name had come up on the screen - all evening he had been typing dirty talk with his own daughter, all about what he wanted to do to her. He stared at his phone, wondering how to take back the message – there was no way to do so and all he could hope was that Bridget’s didn’t have his number in her phone’s memory or she wouldn’t put two and two together, and even Bridget wasn’t that dumb.

‘Teenslutdaughter has disconnected’ the message flashed on Paul’s PC, destroying his slender hopes that Bridget wouldn’t realise what was going on.

Paul zipped his rapidly softening dick back under his pants and leant back. What a disaster, he thought, all the sex talk he’d had with. He would need to go and talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. He just sat there thinking, his hand opening his mobile and looking at the picture that had caused the problem, if they hadn’t exchanged photos by mobile, neither would have been the wiser. He sat there, gazing at it, hoping that it would tell him what to say. The more he looked at it though, the harder his cock got, straining at the pants and pushing at the material. Paul looked at photo some more, it was a sweet pussy, tight looking, the pinkness within wet with Bridget’s juice. He put down the phone and reread their conversation and a thought came into his head, perhaps her Dad shouldn’t go and talk to Bridget and tell her every thing was fine and it was all a misunderstanding, perhaps what he should do was be 12inchdad and go in and bang teenslutdaughter. It was risky, if Bridget hadn’t been serious it would destroy their relationship for ever, even if he avoided jail, but if she did want it – Paul looked again at the photo and the transcript. More and more the risk seemed worthwhile for the chance to fulfil his own fantasy of fucking his daughter. His other two children, Kerry and Rory wouldn’t be back for ages, and Bridget’s cunt looked so great and what she had written seemed so enjoyable. 

Paul got out of his clothes, stripping totally naked. He got his gown from the back of his bedroom door and wrapped it round himself tightly. Then he walked down the hall to Bridget’s room and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Bridget’s voice quavered.

It was the last chance for Paul to talk to her and put the evening behind her, telling her it was alright and they should go to the kitchen and talk, using the brief interval to get into his room and change back. He wouldn’t have been human if he didn’t consider it for a moment, but he steeled himself and replied, “12 inch dad.”

It was the moment of truth, it was too late now to change his mind. He waited for what seemed like hours, barely able to breath, until the door opened and in it stood Bridget. She still wearing the sexy vest that barely covered her lovely round tits, which were just held in place by a bra, the straps of which were visible next to the vest straps and the very tiny shorts that so showed off the top of her legs, she looked pale and nervous, “Dad… I…”

Paul pulled the cord of his robe open, it fell back and Bridget gave a small gasp as she looked down. He shrugged the robe off so that he was standing naked, his full twelve inches on display to his daughter. They stood still, Paul looking at Bridget look at his huge member. Her eyes were wide open and he could see a flush spreading across her, as she breathed in and licked her lips. Paul took a step forward and kissed her, full on the mouth, his arms round her pulling her towards him. He was worried she’d resist, that he’d made a mistake, but she didn’t. Instead she opened her own mouth and allowed him to slide his tongue inside her. His hands went to her butt and he gripped it through the shorts, it was both firmer and rounder than he had thought, so sexual and fuckable. 

“You’re not cross? I broke the rules,” Bridget looked at her Daddy, still in his arms.

Paul shook his head, “No Bridge. You’re 17 and rules are made to be broken at that age. Anyway there isn’t any rules that says you can’t go online and make dirty talk or send pictures of your cunt out on the phone.”

Bridget gave a small laugh at the humour, then she looked at her Dad, still holding her in the doorway, “What now Daddy?”

“All that you wrote as teenslutdaughter, about spreading your legs for your Daddy’s big dick, do you still want it?”

“Yes.”

Paul took a step forward, pushing Bridget back and entering her room. He closed the door, leaving his robe on the other side. “I want it as well,” he said.

His mouth went down on Bridget’s again, his lips clamping against hers and his tongue pushing deep down. Bridget kissed back, her tongue sliding over her Dad’s. Paul’s hands reached down to her top and he started to pull it up. Bridget lifted her arms up, allowing her Dad to pull it over her head. “Oh Daddy,” moaned Bridget as Paul reached behind her and undid her bra. It unhooked easily and he held it for a moment, letting it swing as he kissed his topless daughter – her round naked titties pressing against his bare skin. He pulled back and looked at them, so large and yet so firm. He reached out and squeezed them, making Bridget moan more. She began to undo her shorts, her hands brushing against Paul’s erect schlong as she undid the buttons. Paul’s hands moved down and he helped her pull them from her hips and down her thighs. “Thanks Daddy,” smiled Bridget as Paul moved even closer to her, his huge member rubbing at her inner thigh and rolling over the tiny material that covered her pussy. Paul’s hands reached behind and for the first time he held his daughter’s naked butt. His hands moved over the curved behind, it was smooth and round and he could feel the firmness of her muscles under the flesh. He moved his hands over the mounds and down towards the valley, pulling it apart and running his fingers down the crack and the string of the thong nestled in there.

“We better get this off, hadn’t we,” he said.

“Yes,” said his daughter. She slid them down, dropping them to her ankles and kicking them off. 

They were still so close that Paul could feel his dick rubbing over her hole. He took a step back and looked at her, “You look gorgeous Bridge,” he said as he gazed over her sexy 17 year old form, “So sexy.”

“You do as well Daddy, so big as well. The photo doesn’t do your prick justice, it’s like a monstrous python. It looks big enough to split me. I’m so lucky.”

“You want it? You want Daddy’s big prick in you?”

“I’m teen slut daughter 12 inch Dad, of course I want it,” smiled Bridge.

Paul kissed her again, as he did so guiding her over her to her bed. She dropped onto it and looked up at him, “Oh Daddy, make love to me.”

Paul looked at her, so sweet and sexy, and with a smile on her face that was the exact opposite of innocent. He had wanted this so long he could take a moment to savour it, gazing at her round tits and pink teenage pussy, her blonde hair sprayed out over the bed. His member was rock hard as he got onto the bed and clambered over her, “I’m not going to make love to you, Bridge, I’m going to fuck you. There’s a difference.”

“As long as your meat is in me,” purred Bridget, looking up at him and opening her legs to receive his hotrod.

He began to enter her. Her pussy was so taut he had to push, straining to get his supersized schlong down her pussy. He wished he brought some lube to make it easier, though Bridget was so wet and slippery she was helping. Slowly he entered, pushing down deeper. She pulled a face, not having realised something so big would stretch her. Paul carried on, “Good girl, you can take it, you can take my big dick.”

“Yes, Daddy I can. Take my virginity. Give me your huge pole,” the teen said. Her mouth opened and she gave a little moan.

Paul entered deeper and deeper, pushing his schlong full into her cunt until his balls were resting on her labia. He began to move into a rhythm thrusting himself into her, “That’s good, Bridge, let me fuck you. Oh, that’s good your teen pussy feels so warm and wet, it so tight on my meatpole. Let me fuck you. I’m going to fuck you faster.”

He pounded down vigorously, as beneath him Bridget groaned in pleasure, “Ooooooh. That feels so good. That’s what I want. Oooohhh Daddy give me your big dick. Give me it all.”

In all his fantasies about riding Bridget Paul had never thought it would be so much fun, that Bridget would be so tight and warm, but still so enthusiastic and enjoyable. Her body moving with his and her arms wrapped round his back, pulling him down onto her. His ass rose and fall pounding into her, his humongous dong hammering at her clit. She cried out in ecstasy, “Oooohh Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, you’re making me cum, Daddy. Fuck me, I’m yours.”

Paul could feel himself welling up, the familiar strain in his balls and rushing up his prong. He remembered what teenslutdaughter had said in chat. He thrust hard and faster, his movements a blur until he felt the rush of an orgasm as he came, shooting his cum into her pussy, just as she had fantasised. There seemed to be so much of it, blasting into her hole, filling it and leaking over the labia.

“That was so good,” said Bridget.

“Was it like you fantasised?” asked Paul.

“Better,” his daughter said, “You were so big and you screwed me so hard that I think I’ve got friction burns. But it was worth it, I loved your big dick ramming down me and opening me, it made me really feel it.”

“Were you really a virgin?” he asked.

“Of course Daddy,” and she smiled so he wasn’t sure whether she was lying or not.

He didn’t have long to think about it as Bridget slid down his body and took his schlong, still covered in their cum, in her mouth. He went rapidly hard as her lips slid up and down, her head bobbing and her hair flowing down to cover her face. “Yes, oh, shit, oh, yes, that’s so good Bridge,” moaned Paul. He couldn’t believe his luck that not only had he just fucked his beautiful girl, but that she was following it up with a blowjob and a good one at that, sucking his manhood and gulping down his cock deep into her mouth, so that it was pushing at her throat.

Paul lay back on the bed, his hands gripping the bedding as Bridget did her work. Her head moved up and down as she sucked, taking his cock deep. It felt so good and Paul moaned in excitement, “Suck my schlong, Bridge, suck Daddy’s big dick, suck it until I cum in your mouth.”

His daughter’s head moved faster, her warm mouth totally engulfing his hard cock, sucking and slurping.. He could feel a rush of excitement spreading from the top of his thighs and he closed his eyes and let the ecstasy swamp him as he blew again. Burst of his seed exploded from his hard dick, blasting into Bridget’s mouth and flooding it so much with his seed, that it overflowed between her lips and dripped down her chin. “Shit, that was great,” said Paul as Bridget lifted her head up and swallowed the cum.

“Yes, Daddy,” giggled Bridget, “I enjoyed it to.” 

Paul looked at the clock and reluctantly got to his feet, “Rory and your sister will be back soon. I better get my robe and leave.”

Bridget nodded, looking slightly crestfallen, but she brightened up and asked, “Will we do this again, 12inchdad?”

“I think I’d like to do another date with teenslutdaughter,” Paul grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul Hennessy lay in his bed, smiling as he remembered the last night. He had long fantasised about screwing his older daughter, Bridget, and last evening he had accidentally found out she fantasised about him as well. It hadn’t taken long for them to make their fantasies a reality as Paul had screwed his daughter’s pussy and she claimed to take her virginity, though Paul wasn’t sure if he believed her. Not that it mattered, as the sex had been incredible and she had followed it up by blowing him off. It had been a struggle to leave her room and head back to his own, but only a few minutes after he’d got into his own he’d heard Rory arrive back and not long after, Kerry and it wouldn’t do for either of them to catch him banging their sister.

He could hear his two younger children all ready up, Rory in the shower and Kerry downstairs making her breakfast. Paul lay back, content to enjoy his memories of last night. His remembering was interrupted by the buzz of his mobile getting a text. He picked it up, it was from Bridget. He opened it. It was a picture of the same shaven pussy he had dicked last night and underneath it was a message, ‘My pussy just wanted to say how much it enjoyed your dick.’

Paul thumbed a message back, ‘My dick enjoyed your pussy.’

A third message came back. ‘I’m on the computer, log on.’

Paul didn’t need to ask what site and getting out of bed and wrapping his gown round him he sat down at his computer and entered ‘Incest fantasies’, logging on under his username – 12inchdad. He went into the chatroom, teenslutdaughter, aka Bridget was already logged on.

‘Hi’ Paul typed in ‘How are you?’

tsd ‘I had sex with my Daddy last night.’

12id ‘I banged my teenage slutty daughter as well. How was it?’

tsd ‘Great. He was massive – a real 12 inch dad (smiley).’

12id ‘My daughter’s pussy was really tight. I enjoyed fucking it hard.’

tsd ‘I know she would have cum lots.’

12id ‘She was loud. (smiley) I enjoyed her blowing me after we’d screwed as well’

tsd ‘Cummy cocks taste good. I thought my Daddy would love it if I swallowed as well.’

12id ‘ This Daddy loved it.’

tsd ‘I’m wondering if my Daddy would like to do my hot teen pussy again.’

12id ‘This Daddy would love to have his 12 incher in his daughter’s juicy hole.’

tsd ‘(smiley). That’s good to know. Perhaps I can get again with my sexy Daddy?’

12id ‘I’m sure he’d like to bang you again as soon as he can.’

*

It took longer than they would have wished. It seemed that every night that Rory was out Kerry was in and if she was out for the evening Rory’s plan involved being slumped in front of the television. Paul and Bridget wrote out their frustrations in coded conversations on ‘Incest fantasies’ chatroom and in texts between their mobiles. They sent photos, Paul’s rock hard dick and Bridget’s pink pussy, but that heated them up even more and made the wait for an evening of alone time even harder and longer. Then, over breakfast Saturday a week after their first bang, Kerry and Rory both said they were going out that evening. Paul resisted giving a cheer, instead giving a quick glance at his blonde daughter, knowing his other two children didn’t understand her sudden smile.

The day dragged as he waited for the evening. Rory left about 6 and Kerry was due to be picked up by her friend at 7.30. Paul and Bridget were downstairs talking to her, Paul was desperately trying to keep the conversation normal and light, which was hard when sexy Bridget was sitting just feet away in her tiny hot pants and tight tank top. It seemed to take forever for his youngest daughter to leave, even when her friend arrived Kerry took time finding her bag and then stood talking in the door trying to negotiate a later time for getting back that night with her Dad, little knowing that if she’d asked to say out until 7 the next morning Paul would have agreed. Finally she left. Paul stood in the window waving as the car reversed, he hoped he came across as a concerned father, even overly concerned, and not one who wanted to make sure his youngest daughter was finally away so he could fuck his oldest. The lights on Kerry’s friend’s car disappeared down the road. 

Satisfied that she’d gone Paul turned the curtain and turned to Bridget; she was looking especially gorgeous tonight with a pair of denim shorts that cut off at the top of her thighs and a tight tank top that fitted her so snuggly that her nipples were outlined against the wool. The teen smiled as he looked her over, pushing her chest forward and pouting her lips, “Has Kerry gone?”

“Yes,” said Paul. Beneath his pants his dick was thickening.

“I’ve missed you,” said Bridget with a false coyness, “It’s been so hard for me to sit opposite you over dinner or to sit down here watching the television or to hear you in the shower and act normal when all I want is some big Daddy in me.”

Paul took a few steps forward so that he was next to Bridget. “It’s been hard for me as well,” he said.

“So I see,” Bridget smiled as a hand reached down to her Dad’s dick and she ran her hand over the lump in his pants. 

“That as well,” said Paul as he grabbed her arms and brought her to him. His open mouth pressed on hers and his tongue thrust into her sweet mouth, tasting her as he brought it back and forth and swirled it round. She kissed back, rolling her tongue over and under his, twisting it and rolling it around. At the same time her hand was undoing his zip and buttons and pulling out his hard schlong. Her fingers stroked at it making it even harder so that it was sticking out like a cattle rod. 

Paul carried on exploring her mouth as he pulled down his pants so that he was naked from the waist down. Bridget hand went from his dick to her own shorts and Paul could feel her fiddling with the buttons and zip, making his manhood throb in anticipation. She pulled down the shorts and guided Paul’s hand down. She hadn’t been wearing any underwear beneath them and her shaven cunt was soaking as Paul slid a finger in. “Oh Daddy,” she moaned, “Oh Daddy.”

“Bridge,” replied Paul, “My teen slut daughter.” His finger moved in slowly as he guided her towards a wall to lean against. His lips kissed and sucked at the flesh between her shoulder and neck, his mouth making her squirm. His finger went in deeper, spreading her open. She was wet with lust, giggling and moaning and shaking as he fingered her. He knew she wanted more.

“Oh Daddy, oh Daddy, that’s it, fuck my tight little teen fuckhole with your 12 inch prick,” Bridget groaned and rubbed against the wall as Paul’s huge member entered her cunt.

“Yeah, Bridge, let Daddy fuck you, let Daddy fuck his darling Bridge,” Paul said in return. He had held his cock long enough to guide it into her slot, now his hands were leaning on the wall either side of her head as he began to bang it in deeper. “That’s good Bridge, you’re so wet.”

She was holding him and squirming and moaning, moving her body in time with his. He moved faster, each lunge going deeper into Bridget’s tight slot. She was holding him hard, gripping at the lower part of his back, with her nails digging in, moaning with each stroke and gasping, “Ohhh, oh Daddy you feel so good in me. Yes, please fuck me there, fuck me with your big dick.”

Paul plunged faster and harder and soon his full length was in her, spreading her sweet hole wide open as his balls slapped at her. She screamed and gasped, her body banging at the wall as she writhed and twisted in pleasure, “Harder Daddy, more, more, more. Harder, give it me Daddy, ooohhh, ohhhh.”

Paul grunted and panted as he pounded her. She was so tight, her pussy walls grabbing at his member and squeezing it. It was all he could do not to let go and flood her cunt with his cum. But he kept going, thrusting his big dick into her, ramming his body into her, watching her beautiful face as it turned and twisted as she gasped with pleasure. “Oh yes, oh yes, that’s right Daddy, that’s the spot.”

“Oh yes, Bridge, you are so tight, you’re cunt is so hot,” he hammered in, propelling his schlong to hit her clit and make her shudder in orgasmic lust. Her slot was grabbing him, making the muscles of his body tingle. He moved faster and harder, knowing that now she had cum it was his turn. “Oh yes, baby, let me fuck you. You’re so sexy.”

“Oh yes, oh yes,” Bridget’s mouth opened as another orgasm hit her and her out of control body slammed at the wall, “Ohhhhhh, oooohhhh.”

Paul’s big dick continued to pound it, his hard manhood shooting down the tight hole. He could feel his muscles tightening and his member straining and he grunted in pleasure as he came, spurting cum into Bridget’s cunt. He carried on for a few thrusts, each one resulting in a blast of his seed into her cunt and her crying with pleasure as his warm spunk soaked her hole. Panting he pulled out, some cum still dropping from his dick and from her cunt. “I needed that,” he grunted.

“Me too, I’ve been looking forward to it all week.” groaned Bridget, leaning against the wall and letting the cum drip down her cunt. She gave a sexy smile, “I hope you’ve got plenty left.”

Paul looked at the pink hole, white cum oozing out of it. He nodded, as his dick hardened again at the thought of dipping it in his daughter again, “Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty.”

Bridget giggled, “Good.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” said Paul.

The teen nodded and bent down to pick up her shorts. Paul stared at her sexy cheeks as she bent over, lusting over the round buttocks and the imagining filling the tight, small hole hidden between them. She straightened and he looked at her pink pussy, still wet and slimy with cum, if it didn’t stop him lusting after her pooper at least it reminded him he was sticking his dong in one hole. 

They went upstairs and Paul said, “Shall we have a shower?”

“To get rid of all your hot sticky cum from my pussy?” teased his daughter, putting her fingers down to her hole and opening it for him to admire.

“Before I fill it again,” Paul gave a wolfish smile and opened the door.

Inside the bathroom he pulled off his sweater and vest and turned on the shower. He turned as he waited for it to warm up and watched his daughter pull off, first her socks and then her tight top, making her lovely boobs spring free. He put out his hand under the water; it was the right temperature. He stepped into the shower, “Come in, Bridge, the water’s lovely.”

Tittering the teen followed him. The shower cubicle was designed for one and it was a tight squeeze, but neither Paul or Bridget minded squeezing together as the warm water sprayed over them. Paul’s hands slid to his daughter’s butt as she placed hers around his. His stiffening member rubbed against her thigh, making it harder and her wetter. “You look gorgeous,” said Paul and slid his tongue into her open mouth.

His daughter pressed harder against him, crushing her firm tits into his chest and stroking his manhood with her leg. “Thank you Daddy,” she giggled, “I’m glad you enjoy.”

“A lot,” said Paul.

The teen turned, with some difficulty in the small cubicle. She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, “Could you give me a clean? Soap me up.”

“Yes,” said Paul. He squirted a lump of shower gel on his hand and began to lather at his daughter. First he did her hair, running his hands through her blonde locks before letting the water wash away the soap. Then he did her back and moved onto to her tummy and up to her titties, his hands moving over the large melons and soaping them as his finger squeezed at her nipples. She giggled and stretched as he rubbed and washed them with his hands, lifting them up so that the nozzle of the shower could play over the large mounds and wipe away the lather.

Paul added some more gel to his hand “Now this spot is very dirty. It needs a good clean,” he said and moved down to lather his daughter’s box.

The blonde teen giggled, “It’s just had a massive dong in it. It’s filthy and needs a good clean.”

Paul rubbed at her cunt, “And its all wet as well.”

“It’s soaking and not from the shower” moaned Bridget and pressed her back against Paul. He nuzzled at the small of her neck and continued to lather the cunt, covering it in suds. His daughter moaned as he pushed his finger at her and began to clean her inside, pushing soapy suds into her cunt. No matter how much he moved he couldn’t get rid of the dampness from her hole. He angled his finger and pushed and probed, Bridget moaning and shivering with each move. His dick was hard and pressing at her butt cheeks. He moved his finger some more, warm water trickled down his wrist and warm cum over his finger.

He pulled out the hand and moved it to her behind, and pulled at the cheek, “Now does this hole need a good clean as well,” he murmured as the tip of his finger touched her a-hole. It felt firm, the puckering rough on his finger.

Bridget giggled and turned back towards him moving his hand gently away from her butt “Not today,” she said with an expression that was coy and seductive, “but perhaps soon.”

“Aw shucks,” Paul said in a fake Southern accent, “I was lookin’ forward to my little princess’s sweet ass.”

“Let me make it up to you,” the blonde tittered and pushed herself down to her haunches. 

The cubicle was tight and her ass leant against the wall and Paul was against the other, he could feel the wet tiles on his back, cold at first and then warming as his body heat warmed them. “Yes,” he gave a moan of excitement as Bridget’s round red lips closed on his schlong, “Yes, Bridge, suck my meat.”

The teen slurped at his dick, sucking it into her mouth and letting her luscious lips at it. Paul groaned and strained as he felt the warmth of her mouth over his dick, her saliva soaking his dick. The dick pushed at the soft inside of her cheek, pushing at it the inside. Bridget’s mouth moved back and forth, taking more and more of her Dad into her mouth, sucking like a pro and like she was born to give head. Her lips felt so good on his member, her tongue moved against it as his cock went in and out of her mouth. He groaned again, “Suck me Bridge, suck my dick good.”

Her head moved faster, taking more of his meat into her mouth. The water pounded down from the shower, soaking them both in its warm shower. Bridget’s head moved quicker, the cock pushing into the side of her cheeks and at the back of her throat, her eyes opening wide as it the schlong slid past the root of her tongue and pushed at her tonsils. Paul closed his eyes and gasped in pleasure, lost to everything but the feel of his daughter’s mouth.

“I’m going to cum,” he grunted. Bridget carried on sucking at his cock and he took that as invitation to cum into her mouth. He leant back against the wall as his schlong pumped his semen into his daughter’s mouth. 

Bridget carried on sucking at his dick as he shot, swallowing the hot spunk like it was a milkshake. When he had finished she looked up, deliberately swallowing down the last of the cum in her mouth and running her tongue sexily over her round lips. “That was tasty Daddy, your cum is so yum.”

“Anytime,” said Paul, “Whenever you’re hungry.”

The teen giggled and stood up, “We better get out before we wrinkle.”

At this moment Paul couldn’t imagine how Bridget’s perfectly smooth skin could ever wrinkle, but he nodded and stepped out. The two of them stood on the next to the shower and took some towels from the rail. As he dried himself Paul looked at his naked daughter, admiring her firm boobies and beautiful face framed by her long hair, her toned thighs and flat stomach and most of all, her sexy, stunning, shaven slit.

He dropped the towel on the floor and said, “Lie back. It’s my turn to eat.”

His slutty blonde daughter tittered and did as he said, lying on the mat and spreading her legs. Paul got down between her thighs, his hands spreading out her cunt so that his tongue could get in. He didn’t waste any time before starting to lick greedily at the pink. Soon she was wet with her cum, mixed a little with her Dad’s saliva. She tasted so sweet and Paul loved slurping up her juice into his mouth. Especially as she moaned with pleasure with every waggle of his tongue in her box, “Oooohh, oooohhh, Daddy, ooooohhh. Fuck me with your tongue Daddy, lick my slutty cunt. Ooohhh, that’s lovely, ooooohhh, ooooohhh, you’re making me wet. Daddy…oooohhh, tongue my cunt Daddy, tongue my teen hole.”

Paul’s tongue went deep into her, hitting her bud and making her cry. Her sweet cum filled his mouth and her body bent as she came. He licked harder, slurping at her juice and tasting the delicious liquid as it coated his tongue. His own cock was getting stiffer, the hard schlong starting to tremble with lust. Bridget moaned one last time, “OOOoooohh Daddy.”

Despite already shooting his load twice tonight Paul was ready for a third time. He lifted his head from the lovely pussy and wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he moved further forward so his chest was above her and his dick was pointing at her sweet wet fuckhole. 

“I want to fuck you again,” he said.

Bridget opened her legs wider, spreading her cunt for him. “Yes, Daddy, yes,” she replied excitedly.

A couple of thrusts and he was in her, her pussy easily opening after its previous ramming and licking. Paul quickly moved into his rhythm, fast and vigorous poundings at his daughter. Her body jerked below him, her boobs bouncing with each blow of his body into her. Bridget’s legs wrapped round him and her hands were on his back, gripping at him and hugging him close. “Oooohhh,” she cried, “Dick me, Daddy, dick me deep.”

His member ploughed deep into her wet hole, thrusting at her clit and far into her cervix. Her walls grabbed and squeezed at his meat, coating it in her girl juice which made it slide faster and easier. He grunted, “That’s my lovely girl, let me fuck you. I want to get my big dick in your hole.”

“Ooooohhh,” Bridget cried back, “Ram me hard, ram me good, ram your dirty daughter’s cunt.”

Her body bent, her lovely tits thrusting at his chest, as he made her cum. Paul continued on, thrusting down and driving her against the hard and wet bathroom floor. She squealed and groaned with ecstasy, wriggling in enjoyment as his dong delved deep at her twat. She was sweaty beneath him, smelling of sex and lust. 

“Ooooohhh Daddy, you’re the best, you’re so good,” she thrust up at him as she moaned, rising to meet his every blow. Her slippery shiny body rubbed at his and his meat went all the way into her, only stopped as his ballsack hit her soaking, sweaty flesh. He rammed hard, hammering her bud with his dick as he had with his tongue and making her bend and scream and cum. “Fuck me Daddy, ooooohhhh, ooooohhh.”

“Yes, baby, you’re the screw of the century,” he grunted back. His naked body rose and fell, pressing at her. He could feel himself squashing her firm tits, his stomach bashing at her flat midriff. Most of all he could feel her teenie cunt grabbing at his dick and squeezing it good.

Until he could hold no longer.

“Oh yeah,” Paul grunted and stopped thrusting, keeping himself in position as his cock blasted out its load. Bridget moaned as her warm wet cunt was filled with his warm wet seed, so much of it that the hole overflowed and the spunk trickled over her cunt flaps and spread over her skin.

Paul pulled out and lay on his back, “That was amazing, you were amazing.”

“You too, Dad, you were such a stud. Three times, I bet there’s college football player’s who’d be jealous of that.”

“I didn’t do it without help from a sexy someone and they’d certainly be jealous if they saw her.”

Bridget giggled.

Paul sighed, “Still we better not be lying here naked when the others come in.”

“Sure,” Bridget sounded disappointed, “Will we be fucking again soon?”

“Oh yes,” grinned Paul, “we will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Paul Hennessy sat in front of the computer in his room. In one hand was the mouse as he scrolled down, in his other he gripped his large dick, gently stroking it as he looked at the photos on the screen. He was logged on to ‘Incest fantasies’, his favourite website and was looking at the photos teenslutdaughter had posted. Some were self-shot close ups of her cute cunt and firm titties. Others were from further away, and had her lying on the bathroom floor, legs apart, and showing her cum filled pussy or her stretched against the bathroom wall, hands on her ass cheeks and teasing with her dick-hardening butt.

In none of the pics could you see teenslutdaughter’s face, but Paul knew it was his daughter in them. Not only did he recognise the nubile teen body, but he had taken the ones in the bathroom and encouraged her to post them and the self-shot pics as well. She was so fuckable and sexy it would be a sin, he had said, not to let other members drool over and jack their dicks over shots off her nude body – especially as none of them would ever have her, Bridget’s was her Daddy’s and her Daddy’s alone.

There was a beep from his phone. He looked at it, a message from Bridget. It only said two words, ‘Logged on’ but Paul knew what they meant. He moved from his daughter’s profile page into the chat room – his nickname, 12inchDad, flashing up and notifying the chat room he had joined them. There was only one other person in the room, teenslutdaughter. Paul smiled and typed in ‘Hello’. He had heard her come back half an hour ago, a quick shout from her and an equally brief shout of acknowledgement from him. His other daughter, Kerry, had been coming in at the same time and he didn’t want to act out of the ordinary. As far as Kerry was concerned he was spending time on the PC in his bedroom was because he was a journalist and was working hard on his next column, not looking at sexy pics of her sister and exchanging dirty chat with her.

‘Hi!’ the message popped up from Bridget, followed seconds later by a follow-up, “Did you see my photos?”

Paul typed in, ‘Very sexy. Loved the ones in the bathroom. Photographer must be talented (smiley)’.

tsd ‘He was, very, very good and skilled. He took good photos also.’

12id ‘(smiley). Sounds like a fun night.’

tsd ‘It was. My pussy is still zinging.’

12id ‘That’s what big dicks do to it.’

tsd ‘I’m touching it at the moment. My sister is downstairs watching the TV. My sexy Dad is in the next bedroom.’

It turned them both on that when they exchanged messages on the board they both pretended they didn’t know who the other one was. Paul stroked his dick thinking of Bridget’s fingers stroking at her hairless hole and typed with his other hand, ‘I bet his jacking off as he thinks about his sexy slut daughter.’

tsd ‘Making me hot. I’m thinking about him ramming his huge whopper in my tight hole.’

12id ‘You pussy would be gripping your Daddy so hard.’

tsd ‘Yum. He’s just shot all over my face and I’m licking away his tasty cum as it covers me.’

12id ‘I bet your Daddy can’t wait to fuck you again.’

tsd ‘I can’t wait, as well, Counting down until my brother and sister are out and I can get my Daddy’s dong in me.’

‘Perhaps this time he could do you in the ass?’ Paul typed, hopefully. Last night she had made clear her butt was off-limits but left him with plenty of hope that a no-no could in the future become a yes-yes, especially as she had posed against the wall, pulling at her cheeks and showing him the tiny, tight hole.

She ignored him and said, ‘I’m still in my cheerleader’s uniform. The skirt is really short and if I’m wearing panties you can see them when I bend.’

12id ‘That sounds sexy.’

tsd ‘Do you think my Daddy would want me to wear the uniform next time we screw?’

12id ‘He would. All red blooded men love sexy teens in cheerleading kit.’

tsd ‘And all sexy teens love getting fucked by their Daddy.’

Paul could hear Kerry coming up the stairs. Quick as a flash her sister had logged off and Paul was stuffing his dick back in his pants – he knew he’d be thinking tonight of Bridget in her cheerleading kit and dreaming of seeing her in and out of it.

*

Paul didn’t have to wait. Early the next evening Paul was just putting away the dishes helped by Kerry when Bridget bounded down from her room into the kitchen wearing her cheerleader uniform. “Dad…” the teen smiled and gave him a look that to Paul was seductive, though to Kerry is was just Bridget playing the young good daughter to play on her Dad’s heartstrings. She gave a grunt of derision at her sister and vigorously wiped at the plate with the towel.

Paul fought down the hard-on that threatened to erupt under his pants as Bridget as he turned towards Bridget, in her short skirt and socks and in a top that crushed at her titties, “Yes, Bridge?”

“Could you take me to cheerleader practice?” she twirled a finger through her hair and opened her mouth in a sexy pout.

“You should make her walk,” Kerry turned her back to her sister “Cheerleading is only dumb blondes who can’t do gymnastics shouting for even dumber jocks who think being able to throw a ball is a skill.”

Normally Bridget would have been arguing with her sister, but this time she reached down and behind her sister’s back pulled up her skirt to show her Daddy a brief glimpse of her naked pussy. She quickly dropped it down again, “Please Dad, drive me.” She placed an extra emphasis on the word drive, but Paul had already got the hint.

For the benefit of Kerry he tried to sound reluctant, “If I must.” He turned to Kerry, “Can you finish drying the dishes. I’ll take Bridget… it won’t be worth me coming back home as I’ll have to set out again almost as soon as I get back to pick her up again.”

Kerry grunted something and shrugged, “You shouldn’t spoil her.”

Bridget stuck her tongue out at her sister. Paul picked up the car keys “Come on then Bridge.”

He reversed the car out of the drive and turned to his daughter in the seat beside him, “I’m not really taking you to cheerleader practice, am I?”

“Don’t be silly, I’d get a lift from a friend if we going to practice, not my big dicked Dad,” Bridget smiled, showing her pearly teeth. Her hands moved down and she undid his zip and buttons, sliding her hand down beneath the flap and starting to stroke his member. “Left here” she directed.

Paul did as he was told, following Bridget’s directions and trying to concentrate on the road as she stroked his meat, making the rod hard and firm. Luckily they were soon at their destination. “Turn right here,” said Bridget and directed Paul into the parking lot of a small low-rent motel just outside of town. 

Paul pulled to a stop and Bridget stopped stroking his dick and reached for her purse. She gave him a seductive smile as she pulled out a room key, “I spent my allowance of getting us a room for a few hours.”

Paul nodded, “We’ll have to look to up your allowance,” he said smiling. If this was going to become a regular occurrence, he wanted somewhere more upmarket which didn’t charge by the hour so that he could fuck Bridge all night. Not that he was complaining, it was certainly better than being at home thinking about slamming her cute pussy. Bridget was out of the car and heading up to the room she’d booked, lifting her skirt to remind him she had no panties on and that she had a very sexy behind.

Paul tucked his huge piece of meat back into his pants, locked the car and followed her. Bridget walked up the stairs, hefting her short skirt higher so that Paul could see the move of her rump as she climbed. God, he thought, what he’d give to thrust his member between the two of them and into the hole between. He hoped his daughter would let him fuck her their tonight, but he suspected that she would still be teasing him, ‘look, but no fuck’. From the messages they had exchanged before she knew she was talking to her Dad he knew she wasn’t against anal, but she didn’t want it to be too easy. She was fulfilling that desire anyway, he decided.

Penny opened the door to the bedroom, turning in the doorway to tease Paul with a smile and a tiny wiggle of her ass. Paul grinned, whilst it would be great to whack his schlong into that cute teenie butt it was also great to stuff it in her sexy front hole. He followed her into the room – it was barely decorated, a wardrobe built into a wall, a shower in a small room to the side, a TV sitting on a cabinet. But it also had a double bed and that was all Paul and Bridget needed. The teen turned to him as soon as he had closed the door and leant towards him. He reached down gripping her waist and pulling her against him, her soft body pressing at his, with her hands hooked round the back of his neck. Their mouths moved together, tongues twisting round and round. Paul moved his hands down and pulled up the skirt so he could rest them on her buttocks, squeezing at the rump and gripping it so that it wobbled beneath his fingers. He could feel his hardness straining at his pants.

“Let me take this off,” Bridget pulled back just far enough to take off her top. Her large bosoms were bouncing, the nipples stiff and showy. She took them in her hands and jiggled them, “What do you think?”

“Beautiful,” said Paul. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Bridget moved back a bit and arched her back, pushing out the titties like she was a centrefold. She gave him a fuck-me smile, pouting and running her tongue round her lips, as her hands moved up her body, dipping into the curves above her hips and then moving outwards as they went up her chest and over her sexy breasts. Paul had removed his shoes and socks as he watched her and now as she twirled round to face the wall and lift up her skirt to show her butt he began to undo his belt and unzip his pants. His schlong pushed out the boxers as he looked at his sexy, slutty daughter dancing and gyrating, whirling to face him one hand still holding up her min-skirt, the other touching at her nipples, tweaking them between her fingers and thumbs. “I want you,” Paul, bringing down his pants and boxers and stepping out of them.

“You can have me,” giggled Bridget and kicked off her pumps. She got onto the bed, still wearing her socks and cheerleader skirt. She rolled onto her front and got up on her hands and knees, “Bang my sweet little cunt.”

Paul got up behind her and started to slide his large erect penis into her hole. It was tight, but already wet and a few thrusts and he was in. Bridget bounced along with him, running her pussy back so that it swallowed his huge schlong. “Oh yes, Daddy, on yes,” Bridget moaned.

Paul grabbed her sides and began to thrust in and out, “Fuck, Bridge, your pussy is so tight and wet. It feels so good,” he grunted.

“Oh yes, Daddy. I want you to fuck me. You know I love being fucked by you, so give it me good with your big whopper. Stick it down me and make me cum, oh yes, Daddy, fuck me,” the teen moaned back.

Paul naked body pounded against his daughter. His huge monster of a dick pounding down her tight fuckhole, the pussy flaps airtight round it as he thrust in. Bridget groaned and squealed, gasping as the massive member opened her cunt and rammed at her G-spot. She was jolting with every thrust, lifting her head and crying out in pleasure, “Ooohhh, ooooh, ohhhh…”

“That’s it, baby, let Daddy bang that sweet hole of yours,” Paul was holding her waist tight as he went in and out. His body slapped at hers and her butt cheeks jiggled as his body thrust at hers. He could feel her cunt grasping at his cock, squeezing it tight. He moved harder, vigorously thrusting into her sopping hole. Sweat appeared on his cheeks and trickled down and he could feel perspiration under his arms and between his legs. It was so hot, banging Bridget, she was so hot, her cunt so warm and wonderful.

“Oooooh, oooohhhh, oooooohhhh!” Bridget grunted and moaned and her back bent and stretched as Paul’s hard hammerings drove her to orgasm. His cock was filling her, hitting her spot.

“Ooooohh, yessss, oooooohhh,” she cried, “More, Daddy more.” 

He carried on, ramming her tight pussy as it gripped his dick. In front of her she rocked, thrusting forward as he rammed her and jumping back as he retreated. Her skirt was up over the small of her back, leaving her cute butt uncovered, bare and sexy. He gripped at her waist harder, trying to keep hold off her as she moved, her sides sweaty and slippery under his fingers. It wasn’t easy, but he did it, ramming his twelve inch schlong far into her. Bridget gasped out again, “Oh yessss, ooooohhh!”

“Fuck, I’m going to cum,” Paul gasped in reply. He straightened his back and groaned as ecstasy took control of his body. His dick pumped, blowing the white goo into his daughter’s wet cunt, filling it with his spunk. It was dripping as he pulled it out, his cock soaked and covered with his cum and her juice.

They lay on the bed, panting and recovering. Paul stretched out his arm and his nearly naked daughter cuddled into him, her uncovered, sweaty bosoms, pressed against his bare chest. “You’re so beautiful,” he said and kissed her nose.

The teen tittered, “I love your big dick in me. It feels so good.”

“And I love fucking you as well. You’re body is so firm and tight and sexy and you’re so energetic as well, squealing and moaning and gripping my dick. You’re the best bang I’ve ever had.”

“Good,” giggled Bridget and kissed him on the lips. Her hand moved down to his dick again and she began to stroke the schlong, “I wouldn’t be so loud and passionate unless I had something to work with, a humongous prick that really fucks me.”

Paul grinned, “I aim to please.” He could feel his cock hardening again as Bridget’s palm slid over it and her fingers closed round the stiff column, tugging and pulling at it as he became like iron.

“You do,” smiled his daughter, “and it looks like you’re ready again.”

“Ready to try a different hole?” Paul asked hopefully.

Bridget smiled, “My ass?”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps soon,” teased the teen. She sat up and pulled down her skirt, “In the meantime let me do the work.”

“Sure,” grinned Paul. His cock was sticking straight up in the air as Bridget moved over it and began to lower herself on it. Paul sat half-way up to help her as she put her fingers under herself and spread her pussy open to accommodate the meat. She gave a shudder as her slit began to cover the member, her lips opening to take it all. Paul grinned, “That’s it, Bridget, all the way down. Get all my meat-muscle in you.”

Despite her earlier pounding her cunt was still tight and firm and she needed to go up and down several times before she was satisfied that the dick was going fully up her. Once he was she began to ride like she was a champion jockey, her lithe body bouncing up and down, throwing her head back so that her blonde hair was rubbing down her back and her naked titties were wobbling and bouncing like they were made of rubber. “Oooohhh, yessss, oooohhh,” she moaned and gripped her large titties between her hands, rubbing and playing with them. Her body leant back as she shivered with excitement, “Ohhhhh, oohhhhhh, ohhhhh yessss!”

“Go on baby, go on. Fuck me,” Paul grunted and thrust his schlong up. Her pussy was gripping it, soaking the schlong with her cum. He let her come down as he thrust up, the inside of her thighs pressing at his balls. “Yeah, Bridge, fuck Daddy, fuck him in good.”

The bouncing teen screamed out in excited ecstasy, her head thrown back and her titties bouncing free. “Oh shit, ooooohhh,” she gasped as she came.

She paused for a moment, gasping and getting her breath back. Paul didn’t, he continued to slam up, drilling his big dick into her tight little pussyhole. After a brief pause Bridget carried on, riding and jumping and bouncing on his member, thrusting her sexy body down his thick twelve-inch knob. They went together vigorously, Paul lying down and thrusting up, Bridget on her haunches and driving down. He could feel the pressure growing in his balls as his daughter’s tight hole worked his member. He grunted and thrust up, “Bridge, shit, Bridge.”

Up his midriff went, ramming his member deep into a downcoming Bridget. He grunted as his cock exploded, blasting his daughter’s tight teen twat with his seed. He collapsed back on the bed, still pumping, and filling his daughter’s hole with his cum. She slid off him, his thick goo, sliding down her hole. She fell onto the bed, “Oh that was great, so great.”

Paul nodded, “It was. You’re so sexy.”


	4. Chapter 4

‘My fingers are under my panties. ’

Paul’s dick was hard as he read the message. It was all he could do not to unzip his pants and whack it out, masturbating it hard to release. But that would be a waste of his cum and he didn’t want to loose any of it in jacking off, not when he was going to be banging his hot, sexy Bridget later.

He hunched over the computer and typed a message back, ‘Is your pussy wet?’

There seemed a long wait until teenslutdaughter flashed up again in the chat box, with her message, ‘Very wet. It’s soaking my panties.’

12inchdad typed back, ‘Stick a finger in your cunt.’

tsd ‘It feels so good. Almost as good as a big 12 inch Daddy cock would feel.’

His dick pressed at his pants, so hard it was painful. Bridget was downstairs on her laptop, sitting at the kitchen table, teasing him with her sexy, naughty messages in the ‘Incest fantasies’ chatroom. There were a few others on as well, motherfucker89, Unclecock and redtramp, but none of them were typing, all just watching the conversation between 12inchdad and teenslutdaughter. None of the other log-ons would realise that 12inchdad and teenslutdaughter weren’t strangers, but a real Dad and daughter who were banging away. Paul licked his lips and typed some more, ‘I’m hard with the thought of it. I want to stick my member in my daughter’s tiny hole and screw it hard.’

tsd ‘I love having huge cock in my tight cunt.’

12id ‘That’s not the hole I meant (wink)’. Paul was teasing, but he’d being trying to get Bridget to let him fuck her in her bottom for a few weeks and she was still stubbornly refusing. He was beginning to loose hope that she was going to do butt-fucking, which was disappointing, though the fact her cunt was tight and fuckable and she also gave the greatest blowjobs ever dulled the disappointment.

tsd ‘Naughty, naughty, naughty. (smiley)’

12id ‘Not as naughty as you. What are you doing with your finger?’

tsd ‘I am moving it round my sweet hole. Mmmmmm, ohhhhh. It feels so good.’

12id, ‘I am imaging my spreading my daughter’s legs and fucking her over the kitchen table.’

tsd ‘In and out, in and out. I can feel my Daddy’s huge schlong pumping me.’

12id ‘I bet you’d be screaming.’

tsd ‘Loudly. I’m almost moaning down here. But my sister’s upstairs and I don’t want her to wonder what I’m doing.’

Paul agreed with that. He wished that his youngest daughter would hurry up and finish getting ready to go out to her friends. Normally it took her fifteen minutes to brush her hair and teeth and throw something on, but tonight it seemed to take longer. He glanced at his watch and shook his head, it wasn’t as long as he thought since they’d finished clearing away dinner. Rory had shot out as soon as the meal was finished, garbling an excuse about soccer practice. Kerry had said she was going out as well, allowing Bridget and Paul to exchange a secret smile, but she said she’d help with the dishes before getting ready if her Dad would drive her over. Paul had agreed – it meant less alone time with Bridget, but if he refused it might raise Kerry’s suspicions. After they’d done the dishes Kerry had gone upstairs to change. Bridget had got out her laptop and told her Dad she was going to log-on for ten minutes whilst her sister got ready. Paul knew what that meant and had dashed upstairs to his room to log into ‘Incest fantasies’ chatroom and exchange dirty talk with the blonde vixen downstairs.

12id ‘I’m sure you’ll be moaning later.’

tsd ‘I’m sure I will. (smiley).’

tsd ‘I’ve just taken my finger from my pussy. It’s dripping.’

12id ‘Cunt or finger? (smiley)’

tsd ‘Both (wink). I’ve just put my cummy finger in my mouth. It tastes so good.’

12id ‘You’re making me hungry for teen cunt juice.’

Tsd ‘Yummy, yummy, yummy.’

12id ‘Very hungry’. 

He had just pressed ‘enter’ when Kerry called out that she was ready. Paul switched of his computer and put on a long trench coat to cover the bulge in his pants, “I’m coming, Care Bear,” he called.

Kerry was waiting by the front door as he came down the stairs. Paul turned his head towards Bridget. The blonde was sitting at the kitchen counter looking at something on her laptop, she looked the picture of innocence, not the complete hardcore tramp that Paul knew she was and loved. Paul said, “I’ll just be twenty minutes.”

“Okay Daddy, I’ll be here when you get back,” she smiled a smile of promise.

*

“I’m back,” called Paul dropping his car keys in the dish as he got in through the front door. All the way back from dropping off Kerry he had been thinking of dicking his other daughter and his penis was rock hard beneath his pants. 

He started to pull off his sweater as Bridget called, “I’m upstairs.” 

“I’m coming up, Bridge,” Paul shouted back. He undid his shirt and shrugged it off, kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants and headed up the stairs, pulling off his boxers as he climbed. 

“Oh, Daddy, hurry up,” giggled Bridget from his room, “I’m so horny.”

Paul pushed the door open. Bridget was lying naked on the covers of the double bed, with one hand she was gently rubbing a tittie, making the nipple stand out. Her other hand was down between the thighs gently caressing her cunt; the pussy was shiny with excitement. The teen giggled and slid a finger into her hole, “Are you still hungry?”

“Very hungry for yummy cum,” grinned Paul. He grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, so that her back was lying on the bed, but her legs were off it. He got to his knees, hungry for her luscious cunt as she moved her legs apart. The hole glistened with juice and Paul stuck his head down. 

Bridget gave a moan as Paul’s tongue began to push at her slit. He forced it in, pushing and licking at the wet walls. In and out his tongue flickered, rushing into her wet cunt. The naked teen moaned, “Oh Daddy, oh Daddy.”

Paul’s tongue moved in and out, licking at her pussy, sucking her juice down, slurping at the cum. His teeth sometimes lightly taking hold off a flap of flesh and teasingly tugging at it. Bridget moaned and shook with pleasure, her naked body rising and falling as her back bent and turned, her toned stomach lifting up and her back leaving the bed. Her hands were playing with her titties, squeezing and fondling the mounds and making the nipples hard. All the time her Daddy’s tongue was exploring and pressing at her, sweeping over her erogenous zones. “Oh yes Daddy. Eat my cunt Daddy. Eat my yummy pussy. Drink my juice, drink it up. Oh that’s so good, right there Daddy.”

Paul’s tongue went faster. He could feel her quivering bud as his tongue hit it. Her pussy was so juicy and filled with cum, it tasted so good. His cock was hard and aching, but as much as he wanted to stick it in her, he wanted to pleasure her first and make her cum and cum again. His tongue flicked in and out, hammering down her hole and tasting her cum. She shook and shivered, gasping and squealing as she orgasmed, “Oh yes, Daddy, oh yes, oh, oh, oh, ooohhhhh.”

He lifted his head as she pulled herself back, “That was yummy. What about you?” he grinned.

Bridget nodded, panting, her face flushed, “It was fantastic.” She pushed herself further back onto the bed and smiled, “Let me get your dick nice and slick before it goes in me.” She licked her lips sexily and pushed her tongue suggestively at the side of her cheek.

“Yes,” grinned Paul. He stood up and smiled, “and I’ll keep licking at your tasty slot at the same time.”

“Good idea, Daddy,” giggled Bridget.

He lay on his back as Bridget got in position on top of him. She bent down and took his schlong between her lips, moving them up and down slowly as she got used to having his monstrous meat in her mouth, stretching her jaws. Then as she moved down she slid her soaking wet pussy over his face. Paul grabbed at her ass cheeks and levered up his head so that he could tongue the wet hole. His tongue moved in and out, slurping at her sexy hole as she moved up and down his prong. There only sound was that of slurps and sucks, their mouths to full to moan or gasp. But that didn’t mean they weren’t both enjoying the 69. Paul could feel the excitement pushing through his body as Bridget’s mouth went down, making him feel tense and relaxed at the same time. Bridget was quivering with ecstacy, her cunt damp with her excitement. Paul pushed his tongue harder, lapping at the wet walls and slurping down her womanly juice. She sucked at him harder, sucking in more of his schlong and taking it further into her mouth so that he could feel it going over her tongue and threatening to enter her throat. Her beautiful firm titties rubbed at his stomach as she bobbed, bouncing and rubbing at her tummy, the nipples hard and erect from excitement. They licked and sucked together, enjoying the taste of each other as their mouths pleasured the other’s most intimate bits.

It was Bridget who broke first, lifting her head from her Daddy schlong and looking at it with an appraising stare. Paul stopped looking as she got off him and said, “That looks plenty wet, but I think it needs some more lube.”

“Okay, Bridge, I don’t want to hurt you,” said Paul, though she’d always been able to cope before “But if you’re worried about me stretching that sweet little pussy of yours do you want me to be gentle?”

His daughter giggled and shook her head, “Oh Daddy, didn’t I mention? I want you to butt-fuck me.” She paused and smiled, “Unless you don’t want too?”

“Lube away,” said Paul, “I’ve been wanting to bang your ass for so long I’m not going to say no now.”

The teen turned and lay on her front as she leant over and reached for something under the bed. Paul admired his daughter’s shapely ass as he did so, his schlong rock hard as he anticipated stuffing his dick up her hole. Bridget returned up with a tube of anal gel, she unscrewed it and said, “Let me lube you up Daddy.”

Paul lay back, his dick sticking up, “Here you go baby.”

Bridget squirted a large lump onto her hand and began to rub it in. Paul felt his excitement rise as his daughter’s hand slid up and down his foot long hard member, a twelve incher that was going to pound her tiny back hole. It would stretch it out like it had never been stretched before, leaving it gaping and open and aching. Paul hoped his daughter knew that and put on plenty of lube to make it easier on her. He said this and she smiled and squirted out more gel on her palm, “Don’t worry, I’ll lube it up so its slippery and oiled and I’ve been practising with my dildo. When you were out with Kerry I pushed it up there and worked it, my shithole is ready for your big dong.”

“I’ll go easy,” promised Paul.

“Don’t you dare. Daddy,” said Bridget in a fake scolding voice, “I want to feel it. I want it hard and deep. I want you to bang my ass open wide.” She let go off his dick, “I think that’s ready,” she said.

“Thank you Bridge for letting me take you up the ass. You’ll love it,” Paul said. He sat up again and lay his daughter down and then slid two pillows under her back lifting her up. “Let’s do it face to face, so we can look at each other as I take your anal virginity.”

“Yes Daddy,” his daughter said, nervous and excited.

Paul moved behind her, his knees sliding under her butt-cheeks, resting her on his thighs. He pushed his middle finger at her butthole. Not far, just up to the first joint. The teen’s face grimaced and jerked as it went in. 

Paul smiled, “A little more,” he said and pushed into the knuckle. Bridget moaned and her face gave another little twist, her legs spreading open. Paul turned the finger, feeling her tight ass grip at it. He pulled it out and looked at the hole, it wasn’t the pursed tightness that had been there before, but it was still small for a twelve inch dick to go in. It would expand though, he knew, as he pounded it. He reached down and pulled at the cheeks, “Ready Bridge?”

“Yes, Daddy. Take me anally, bang my butthole,” the teen said. 

She closed her eyes and whimpered as Paul started to push his huge meat down her tiny shitter. She was so very tight, the hole so very small, especially for a prick as thick and wide as his. He was in no rush, however, Rory and Kerry wouldn’t be back until late and Paul saw no need to go so fast that he ruined Bridget’s asshole. Slow and steady would be much more fun, at least until her pooper was stretched enough to properly accommodate his meat. He leant back and moved forward, pushing another half-inch of dick down her shitter. Bridget grimaced and gasped as he stretched her. Paul smiled down, “That’s it, let me in. It’ll be hard at first, but it gets easier.”

“Yes Daddy, I want it, I want your huge member in my butthole,” Bridget’s face was twisted and pale. 

Paul slid his thumb down and started to press at her cunt, which was still wet. At the same time he pushed himself further into her. The teen shuddered and forced herself to smile, “Do me Daddy, do my butt.” 

Paul continued to rub and stimulate her pussy as he worked his schlong in and out of her shitter. He carried on, slowly going deeper and deeper into her butthole, the thrusts easy at first as he went down tube which had been stretched, become more difficult as he went deeper into anal passageway that his huge slab had not loosened. But he could feel her ass loosening with every slow push in, it was still gripping him nicely, but was a bit wider and less uncomfortable for his daughter. 

“How’s it feel baby?” he asked, “Are you getting used to it yet?”

Bridget nodded and bit her lip as he went a little deeper and gouged his dick over virgin anal tubing, “I just want you to enjoy it,” she said, “I want you to fuck my ass.”

It wasn’t an answer to his question, but it was good enough. Paul pushed his thumb at her pussy, pressing at her clit and being rewarded with a little cry of teen pleasure. At the same time he began to move a little faster and more forcefully, upping the pressure with which he drove into Bridget’s taut poophole. He pounded forward, looking down at his huge knob and watching more of it vanish into his daughter. Her ass was still so tight and warm, gripping at his dick and squeezing it pleasurably. The teen was rocking on the bed, jiggling as he thrust forward, her titties bouncing. “Good girl, Bridge, you can do it,” he gasped and sped up.

“Oh yes, Daddy, yes,” Bridget’s expression was changing, the contortion showing her excitement not discomfort. His dick was getting deeper and he could feel it pounding at the back of her cervix wall, exciting her erogenous zones. And whilst she was still tight she was opening, allowing his lubed up schlong easier access. He rubbed harder at her clit, it was vibrating from his thumbing and from the hard, steady pounds of his dick on the wall behind. He thrust again and again, hammering his member deeper into her pooper. The blonde gasped suddenly, swinging her head back and shivering as she shrieked, “Oh, oh Daddy, oh yes, oh, make me cum, you’re making me cum.”

It was the invitation Paul needed. He let the go off the last of his cares about Bridge’s ass and let go. His hands were gripping her sides as he pounded her ass as fast and deep as he could, ramming his huge schlong into her anus. The blonde teen shrieked and gasped, one of her hands moved down to replace his thumb and she began to finger and fondle her wet slit as her Daddy sodomised her vigorously, “Oh, oh, oh, yes Daddy, oh, fuck my butt, bang it good.”

“Oh Bridge, you’re so tight, this is great. I’m so happy you allowed me to be the first person to butt-fuck you, it’s the best shithole I’ve ever banged,” Paul gasped in reply. And he wasn’t lying. She was tight and firm, gripping at his dick, but lubed and loose enough that he could really pound without the friction burning at his cock or her ass walls. She was energetic, thrusting and rocking in time with him and her face was filled with lust and excitement, her pussy soaked and wet with cum as she fingered it. Fucking her anally was a dream come true. “Oh yes, baby, your ass is mine.”

He could feel his libido rising, and then the hard pressure on his balls and dong which acted as a warning he was about to explode. He gasped out, “I’m going to cum, Bridge.”

“Cum over my face and tits, I want to be glazed in your batter,” the teen squeaked.

Paul pulled out his dick and quickly shuffled forward and to the side so that he was kneeling beside his daughter. He was just in time, as with a quick tug his schlong spurted his spunk all over her face and titties. The teen laughed and giggled as the white goo blasted over her firm bosoms and pretty face, splattering over her mouth and nose, getting in her eye and dripping down from her nipple.

“That was great,” said Paul, grinning at his cum soaked daughter, “Let me take some souvenir shots of your first anal banging.”

Bridget nodded, “Sure thing, Daddy,” she replied as her Dad reached into his drawer and pulled out his digital camera. 

“Let’s take one of your gaping ass quickly, before it shrinks,” he said. 

Bridget reached down to her ass cheeks and pulled at them, spreading the already gaping hole so that her Dad could take a few shots of open, dark cavern and the red rings round it. After that he took a few shots of her cum covered tits. All those they would post later on ‘Incest fantasies’ but the final picture, of Bridget smiling as she licked a globule of cum that was hanging over her lips was just for him and her to enjoy.

Taking the pictures of his sexy, beautiful daughter made him hard again. Bridget smiled as she noticed his member hardening and sticking up. “You want me to deal with that?” she giggled.

“Yes,” Paul put the camera back, “Which hole are you planning to use?”

“I think it’d be really sexy to suck it with my mouth, cleaning the cock which has just been up my ass with my mouth,” she said.

Paul nodded and lay back again, “Works for me, Bridge.”

He groaned as his daughter’s sensuous lips closed down on his upright pole, her mouth moist and warm. Her head slowly moved up and down, sucking him in. Her tongue probed and pressed and swirled round his shaft, licking and cleaning at the dong that had been just up her ass. Paul groaned again, closing his eyes and drifting into a piece of heaven as Bridget carried on sucking. He could hear her slurping and sucking enthusiastically, taking his member deep into her mouth and enjoying the taste of him as much as he enjoyed the touch of her lips. Up and down she bobbed, Paul groaned again. She was such a great cock-sucker, he almost enjoyed it as much as he’d enjoyed banging her shithole.

Her naked titties were jiggling , bouncing up and down, as she vigorously sucked, her blonde head bobbing like a cork in water. Her mouth slid up and down his shaft, leaving it wet with her spit. Faster and faster she went, driving Paul to the pinnacles of pleasure. Soon, he was gasping again, “I’m going to cum.”

His teen daughter didn’t stop, so Paul took that as permission to shoot into her mouth. He grunted as he came, blasting his seed at the back of her throat. Bridge kept her mouth open and over his dick as he pumped wave after wave of his sticky seed into her. She only withdrew once he’d finished cumming, letting some dribble out between her lips whilst she swallowed the rest. “Yummy,” she said, giggling.

“We better get dressed before your sister and brother come home,” said Paul.

“yes, I suppose so,” said Bridget reluctantly, “but I hope you’re going to bang my butt again soon.”


End file.
